The inventions relates, in a general way, to semiautomatic pistols and more in particular to a device designed to open and close the bolt of said pistols.
Some pistols of known design are already fitted with a barrel apt to rotate in the stock of the arm and interacting with the bolt slide to control its opening motions when ammunition has been fired. The rotation of the barrel is obtained by its screws connection to a stationary item. However, according to the known execution, the only means keeping the bolt in its closed position is the screwed connection of the barrel and in addition during its back motion the bolt has to rotate the barrel by overcoming its resistance in order to reach its open position. Finally, the known opening system is rather bulky and therefore bent to increase the overall dimensions of the pistol.